


Please Daddy

by clardycat7



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Ashton is his Daddy, Baby!Luke, Bath Sex, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Love, Luke basically has the mind of a toddler, M/M, Smut, age-play, daddy!ashton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 06:37:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2300000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clardycat7/pseuds/clardycat7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Under normal circumstances, Luke had the mind of an eighteen year old boy, the actual age he was. Whenever he was around anybody other than Ashton, he was his normal, dorky, awkward, but teenager self. However, when him and Ashton were alone, Luke had the mental stability of a three year old, Ashton playing the role of his daddy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Daddy

Under normal circumstances, Luke had the mind of an eighteen year old boy, the actual age he was. Whenever he was around anybody other than Ashton, he was his normal, dorky, awkward, but teenager self. However, when him and Ashton were alone, Luke had the mental stability of a three year old, Ashton playing the role of his daddy.

Luke and Ashton were alone in their shared house, Luke cuddling up to Ashton’s chest. Ashton had his arms wrapped around Luke’s body as Luke’s stomach suddenly let out an uncomfortable rumble, making the younger boy squirm in Ashton’s lap. “What’s wrong baby boy?” Ashton asked, rubbing circles into Luke’s back.

“Hungry,” Luke whimpered as his stomach flipped again. Ashton sighed, pulling Luke into a seated position so Ashton could look at his face.

“You just ate an hour ago baby, why’re you hungry already?” Luke shrugged, resting his head on Ashton’s shoulder.

“Dunno Daddy. But I’m hungry now.” Ashton pulled Luke back up again so Luke was straddling Ashton’s lap.

“What do you say baby? Be polite so Daddy doesn’t have to punish you.” Luke pouted and shook his head, holding onto Ashton’s neck.

“Please Daddy, can I have food?” Ashton smiled softly and nodded his head.

“Yes Lukey, let’s go get you some food.” Luke smiled and bounced up from Ashton’s lap, bounding towards the kitchen, where he promptly sat down in his seat. Ashton came in after, chuckling to himself and heading over to the cupboards lining the walls above the counter. He pulled out the ingredients for a peanut butter sandwich while Luke sat patiently in his chair, his hands on his stomach as it rumbled again, making the blond whimper slightly. “Be patient love, I’m almost done.” Luke whined, pouting his lips and crossing his arms over his chest.

“My tummy hurts Daddy, I want food.” Ashton finished cutting the sandwich and set the plate in front of Luke. Luke eagerly attempted to grab the plate, but Ashton set it just out of reach. “Daddy!” Luke tried to reach for the plate again, but Ashton had put the plate too far away.

“What do you say baby?” Ashton’s voice was stern, and he crossed his arms while looking at luke expectantly. Luke pouted and looked up at Ashton, his blue eyes wide and bright.

“Please Daddy?” Ashton accepted Luke’s words, sliding the plate closer so Luke could reach it. Luke’s face instantly brightened and he grabbed one of the small pieces Ashton had cut. “Thank you Daddy.” Ashton smiled as Luke stuffed his mouth with bits of sandwich. 

“You’re welcome baby.” Ashton kissed Luke’s forehead and then went to clean up the counter. Luke continued to eat his food, trying not to make a mess, for he knew that if he was a good boy, his Daddy might cuddle with him, and maybe even they could make love. Luke held onto that thought, slowing down his sandwich consumption so he wouldn’t choke. Ashton came back to Luke, tapping his shoulder. “Stand up for a moment Lukey.” Luke did so right away, getting up so Ashton could slide in underneath him. Ashton grabbed Luke’s waist and pulled him onto his lap, wrapping his arms around his waist. Luke smiled and leaned back into Ashton’s chest.

“You’re comfy Daddy.” Luke giggled, snuggling farther into Ashton. Ashton laughed and kissed Luke’s shoulder. 

“You’re adorable.” Luke turned his head to leave a big kiss to Ashton’s cheek.

“Can I have cuddles Daddy?” Luke asked quietly, pouting a bit. Ashton moved his eyes up to glance at the clock, seeing it was nearly 8:30 p.m. He sighed and shook his head, making Luke’s eyes go wide as he wondered why his daddy said no. Luke was being a good boy, he deserves cuddles. What did Luke do wrong?”

“No baby, it’s bath time.” Luke perked up because he nearly forgot about bath time, and maybe, just maybe, Ashton with get in with him and cuddle with him there. They’ve done it plenty of times before, and Luke loved taking baths with his daddy, because it usually let to making love.

“With you?” Luke asked quietly, begging with his eyes. Ashton smiled softly and kissed Luke’s nose.

“Sure baby, lets go take a bath.” Luke smiled widely and pecked Ashton’s lips, hopping off of his lap. “Go wait upstairs, and when I get up there, you better have taken your clothes off and be waiting patiently for me, or you’re taking the bath by yourself.” Luke nodded frantically and ran for the upstairs bathroom, immediately stripping himself of all his clothes. He stood patiently by the bathtub, wringing his hands as he waited for Ashton. 

A couple moments later Ashton walked in, having taken off all of his own clothes, except his boxers. Ashton smiled and walked up to Lukie, grabbing his hips and connecting their lips. Luke whined softly into Ashton’s mouth, reaching his hands up to cup his face. Ashton backed Luke up against the wall, pressing their hips together. Luke felt himself growing hard, and he whimpered a bit. “You’re so perfect Lukey boy.” Ashton left one last kiss to Luke’s lips before he pulled away to turn on the water. He ran his hand under the faucet, turning the dial until it was the appropriate temperature. Luke waited behind him, anxious to be pressed against his Daddy’s body again. Ashton set the plug in the bathtub, standing back up straight and facing Luke as he let the bath fill up, as well as the bubbles he had set in there for Luke.

“Daddy.” Luke stretched out his arms, wanting to feel Ashton again. Ashton smiled and stepped close to Luke, pressing their chests together and capturing Luke’s lips in a soft kiss. Luke sighed and pressed himself even closer, needing to feel Ashton touching every part of his body. But Ashton pulled away much too quickly, making Luke whimper. 

“Shh baby, the bath’s full.” Ashton shut off the water and slid his boxers down his legs, kicking them away to join Luke’s pile of discarded clothes. Luke’s eyes widened as he took in Ashton’s bare body, making Ashton smirk. “C’mon love.” Ashton climbed into the tub, laying down and opening his arms for Luke. Luke stepped in, sitting down so he was in between Ashton’s legs and his back was firmly pressed to Luke’s front. Ashton wrapped his arms around Luke’s stomach, pressing a kiss to the back of his neck. Luke hummed and played with the bubbles filling the bath. Ashton watched as Luke played and giggled, smiling to himself and pressing kisses to Luke’s neck and shoulders. 

“Daddy?” Luke asked, ending his bubble-playing and leaning into his chest. 

“Yes baby boy?” Ashton kissed Luke’s neck, trailing his lips up to his ear, then back down. Luke shivered and fidgeted around.

“I’m hard Daddy.” Ashton chuckled, rubbing his hands over Luke’s stomach.

“Do you want help with that Lukey?” Luke shuddered and nodded, letting his head fall back onto Ashton’s shoulder. Ashton teasingly ran his fingers over Luke’s lower stomach, pressing a kiss to Luke’s neck.”Use your words baby.”

“Yes Daddy, please.” Ashton let his hands slid lower until his fingers were circling the tip of Luke’s dick. Luke let out a soft whimper and his hips rose up slightly. “Please Daddy.” Ashton smirked and wrapped his entire hand around Luke’s dick.

“You’ve been a good boy today Lukey, doing everything I tell you to, saying ‘please’ and ‘thank you’ like a big boy. I think you deserve an award tonight baby. I’m going to let you come tonight, and then we’re going to cuddle in bed, because you’re being such a good boy for Daddy, okay?” Luke nodded, bucking his hips up into Ashton’s hand. Ashton began to move his hand up and down, his thumb flicking over Luke’s slit.

“Fuck Daddy!” Luke moaned, reaching his hands back to tangle in Ashton’s hair. Luke focused on the feeling of Ashton’s hand, and the sound of the water moving around him as Ashton stroked his dick and Luke squirmed and whimpered. 

“Such a good boy baby, I love you.” Ashton pressed kisses to Luke’s neck as Luke whimpered and grinded into Ashton’s hand.

“Faster Daddy, please.” Ashton obliged, pumping his hand faster over Luke’s cock. Luke moaned loudly and fell back more into Ashton’s chest. “Can I come Daddy?” Luke whimpered, biting his lip harshly. Ashton smiled and kissed the shell of Luke’s ear.  
“Yes baby, come for Daddy.” Luke came with a scream, arching his back and throwing his head onto Ashton’s shoulder. Ashton slowly came to a stop, kissing Luke’s cheek as he pulled his hand away. Luke let out a deep breath and fell against Ashton.

“I love you darling,” Ashton whispered, rubbing Luke’s arms.

“Love you too Daddy.” Ashton pulled himself and Luke up, stepping out of the bath and wrapping a towel around Luke’s shoulders. He kissed Luke’s lips softly before unplugging the bath and getting a towel of his own. “Cuddle now Daddy?” Ashton smiled, nodding his head and kissing Luke’s nose. Ashton was hard now too, but Luke’s eyes were droopy and he was stifling a yawn, so Ashton decided to let it slide, leading Luke into their bedroom to cuddle and sleep with his lover.


End file.
